


Never Enough Time

by Bass_Line



Category: Seven Kingdoms: The Princess Problem (Visual Novel)
Genre: 7KPP Secret Santa 2019, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22052800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bass_Line/pseuds/Bass_Line
Summary: There was never enough time for the two of them, but Isidora would do her best to make do of what little time they had.
Relationships: Corval Lady/Jasper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Never Enough Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DistractedDaydreamer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistractedDaydreamer/gifts).



"Your highness, thank you for inviting me." Isidora curtsied, eliciting a bright smile on Penelope's face. When it came to her best (and only) friend, proper etiquette was the least of her worries. She gestured the Corval lady to sit, a gesture that the latter immediately followed. "I trust that you've been well?"

"Much more now that you're here!" Penelope replied enthusiastically, she really couldn't keep her emotions in check around Isidora. Not that she wanted to, there was something about her friend that drew her in and allowed her to have the freedom to be less proper than usual. "I confess, I'm still unable to forget the play we had performed."

"It was a delightful performance indeed."

"Oh yes, I'm especially glad that I get to perform beside you!" Who could forget the chemistry Serah and Vienna had on stage? It was one of the highlights of the play, apart from Isidora's flawless improvisation as well as her poise when Blain was hit by his own sword. Penelope couldn't stop smiling, just the memory of the play was enough to leave her in a good mood. "By the way, you're friends with Earl Emmett?"

"I would say that we're friends, yes." Isidora knew where the conversation was going, especially after witnessing the Wellin princess in the gardens with said earl. "He's well-versed in flowers, as well as being extremely adaptable to his surroundings."

"Oh, indeed!" Soon, Penelope delved into a passionate description of how her time with Emmett was enjoyable and that she would dearly love to talk to him again about flowers, preferably his favourite ones. Isidora nodded along, internally smirking that her educated guess was correct. Penelope had developed something of a crush towards the good-natured earl. That was something that she could use to her advantage, perhaps increasing her chances in forming a political alliance with Lisle. Eventually, Penelope stopped upon realising that Isidora hadn't said a single word throughout the conversation. "I'm sorry, I didn't realise that I've been talking for so long!"

"It's not a problem, I like to hear you talk." Isidora didn't mind the slightest, there were many sides to the earl that she could learn from just from listening to Penelope. "I'm glad that you've found a new friend."

"O-Oh I…" Penelope trailed off, her fingers laced between each other started to fidget. "I-I don't think he sees me that way…"

"I'm sure he does. I can say that many people are taken by you at the summit." Isidora reassured, a comforting smile gracing her lips as Penelope nodded tensely. There were many advantages in getting the Wellin princess to like her, and Isidora knew them well. It helped that she genuinely liked Penelope. "You're very likeable your highness, and I'm sure many others will say the same."

"I…" Penelope stopped, her pale pink eyes widening in surprise. "Oh Jasper! I didn't hear you enter!"

"My apologies your highness, I'm here on behalf of Harold." Isidora turned her profile such that she was facing both her butler and the Wellin princess. She was just as surprised to see Jasper in the parlour, which led her to naturally worry. "He had some matters to attend to."

"Oh no, is he alright?"

"He is, and he passed on his regrets for being unable to personally inform you of Earl Emmett's invitation to a walk around the Isle." Penelope perked up, barely able to contain an unladylike smile as she calmly rose from her seat. "The earl is waiting for you at the gazebo, would you like me to escort you on behalf of Harold?"

"No need! Isidora, please help yourself to the sweets! I hope to talk to you soon!" Penelope said as she rushed out of the parlour. Or at least, brisk-walked out of the parlour while taking great care to not damage her dress. "Oh, and you too Jasper!"

"... I must confess, never have I seen her exhibit that much excitement." Jasper commented, his tense shoulders relaxing slightly. He was, of course, very much aware that Isidora was still present, and thus had to be a proper butler. Or at the very least, uphold his reputation as a proper butler. The Corval lady broke out in unrestrained laughter, amused at Jasper's implied insistence that he shouldn't relax even around her. "Will you be staying in the parlour my lady?"

"Why not? Her Highness has graciously given me permission to finish these sweets, it would be a shame to see them go to waste." Isidora replied, her eyes twinkling with desire as Jasper nodded along to her wishes. "Jasper, would you be so kind to join me?"

"I apologise my lady, but it's not my place to-"

"I insist Jasper, especially since we haven't had some time alone to get to know each other better." Isidora had to carefully phrase her words, it was highly scandalous for a noble to mix with servants on a friendly basis. No need to announce to the whole summit that her relationship with Jasper was, needless to say, more than simple friendship. Jasper said nothing, instead obliging to his lady's request. "Why Jasper, I expected you to put up more of a fight."

"I'm here to serve you my lady, and if spending time with me, Sayra or Ria is what you wish, then I shall deliver to the best of my abilities." Jasper's reply was nothing short of professional, but the way his eyes danced with appreciation implied that he was pleased for the invitation. Isidora gestured to the chair opposite her, and Jasper took a seat as what his lady requested. "Allow me to pour the tea for you."

"No need Jasper, in fact…" Isidora trailed off as she reached for the teapot, her lips quirking upwards. "Allow _me_ to pour tea for you."

"My lady, I insist that you allow me to do it."

"Why Jasper, surely you realise that I'm an independent woman!"

"I think I can safely say that we _both_ know that you're more likely to give the floor a drink than ourselves." Jasper replied, an amused lilt in his words as he reached out for the teapot, his hands brushing against Isidora's. He quickly retracted his hands, much to the Corval lady's surprise. "I apologise for placing my hands on yours."

"Oh my, you make it sound so scandalous." Jasper said nothing, a curt nod serving as the only indication that what Isidora said rang true. She sighed, it was best if she changed the topic. "Did the earl really wish to see Her Highness?"

"Indeed, Princess Penelope's butler was unfortunately busy with assisting Prince Jarrod's butler in calming the prince down."

"Urgh, what did he do this time? Hopefully not terrorising some poor girl." Not that Isidora cared much for the servants (save for Jasper), but she had to continue to cultivate her reputation as a kindly noble while she was still at the summit. She still hadn't formed an alliance yet after all.

"He had an unfortunate disagreement with a lord from Jiyel. I believe it was something about the size of Revaire and its implied military might." Isidora smirked, if only Jarrod knew how powerful other kingdoms were despite being much smaller than Revaire. "I would much rather inquire on your day, I'm extremely sorry that I'm unable to assist-"

" _Jasper_." The butler stopped, understanding that Isidora wanted nothing more than his company. While he was happy to oblige, he was unable to shake off the truth that he had a duty to Isidora, whether she liked it or not. The Corval lady sighed, giving her butler a meaningful look before helping herself to one of the Wellin sweets. "It has slipped my mind, but did you enjoy the play?"

"I did. It was interesting to see your exchange with Prince Zarad, and I was pleasantly surprised by your quick witted improvisation on stage."

"You can tell it's all improvised?" Jasper had a neutral expression on his flawless features, but the way his eyebrows were slightly raised… Isidora could tell that the answer was a resounding yes. "Is this the part where I ask if you've memorised the whole play?"

"It's been a while since I've read the script, but I think I'm confident in directing should you ask me to." Isidora hummed in consideration, she would like to put Jasper's childhood stay in the library to test. One day, she thought to herself. One day. "Now then, I'm regretful to inform you that you've agreed to meet Princess Cordelia."

"To think you asked whether I would like to remain in the parlour when I already have an appointment here." Isidora commented, with Jasper rising from his seat. She sighed, it was a great pity that their time alone came to an end for the day. Time was never on her side, with the summit coming to an end in less than two weeks. "Now I wish I left the sweets alone, I don't think it'll be enough for both of us."

"I can obtain some Corval chocolates for you if you wish."

"I think that'll be lovely." Jasper bowed, about to exit when Cordelia entered. Cordelia curtsied, greeting both Isidora and Jasper. "Your highness, you're early."

"I almost wished I've gotten the time wrong, it seemed to me that you're forming lasting bonds with others." Cordelia friendly replied, giving a retreating Jasper an apologetic glance before focusing her attention on Isidora. The Corval lady said nothing, smiling as though nothing had happened. Just because she was aware that Cordelia possessed no ill intent didn't mean that she shouldn't be wary, the summit was still a dangerous place. "Thank you for inviting me."

"It's my pleasure. Please, have a seat." Isidora gestured to chair where Jasper just sat, a small part of her wishing that Cordelia was indeed late. Or at least, later than usual. _'Two more weeks until the summit ends… I'll have to make the most of it before Jasper and I have to part ways…'_


End file.
